lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hole In One/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Hole In One. It's still under construction. Transcript Donald: Hey, guys, check this out. I picked this up at auction today, and it only cost me a million dollars. Adam: Wha--? For a sheet? Boy, I guess I'd better start saving up if I'm gonna be a ghost for halloween. Donald: It's a painting, Adam, by a very famous artist named Von Schtopp. Leo: Hm. I wish I would have been there to "Von Schtopp" you from buying it. Adam: What is it? Donald: It's abstract art, Adam. It's whatever you think it is. Bree: I think it's a crying woman. Chase: I think it's a storm at sea. Leo: I think someone just blew a million bucks. ( musical ringtone plays ) Donald: That's me. Davenport Industries. Hello? Uh-huh. Oh, boy. All right. Looks like I've got to put out a fire at work. Chase: What happened? Donald: Betty from accounting got her head caught in the positron collider again. Leo: Ohh! Donald: That's gonna be messy. Can you guys put that in the art vault for me? Leo: Wait, you have an art vault? Donald: When are you guys gonna learn? I have a everything. ( chuckles ) But whatever you do, do not touch the Davenportraits. Leo: What's a Davenportrait? . . . Leo: Am I screaming out loud or just inside my head? Chase: I'm just gonna say it: Davenport is one weird dude. Adam: Ah. Voila. The Van Schto-- Bree: Ew, gross, gross, gross...! Leo: Turn around! Not on me! Adam: Ah-choo! Whoa. Chase: Adam, what did you do? Adam: Oh, I think that sneeze accidently triggered my heat vision! Leo: Big D is going to freak out! Chase: Let's not panic. This hole is barely noticeable. Adam: Ah-choo! Chase: That, however, is incredibly noticeable! Leo: Adam, if you're going to destroy paintings, do it to those! . . . Chase: Adam, I cannot believe you just destroyed Mr. Davenport's million-dollar painting! Bree: Mr. Davenport's gonna kill us when he sees what happened. Adam: Okay, well, maybe he won't notice if we fill the room with things that look much more hideous. Bree: More hideous? Have you seen the Daven Lisa? ( ding ) Leo: Hey. Big D. What are you doing back? Donald: Uh, I forgot something. I forgot that I left my million-dollar painting in the hands of the four most destructive teenagers in the world! Please tell me it's okay. Chase: It's fine. Bree: Looks great. Adam: It's fine. Great. Leo: Hey, wait. Hey. We've already seen this one, and it's boring. I'' would like to know more about this beautiful... what are we looking at? '''Donald': Yeah, I remember posing for that one. You know it took us hours to get the fruit positioned just right? Leo: Well, you've just killed apples for me. Donald: I was gonna be the big banana, but I thought that'd be a little too much. ( nonsensical sound ) Chase: Don't do that! Donald: Why not? Chase: Because. B-Because I... have an idea. You should pose for a Daven-Sculpture. Donald: Daven-Sculpture! Yes! Chase, your brilliance is only matched by your good taste. I'm gonna get to work on that right away. Oh! Get ready, guys, for six feet of stone-cold me! Bree: Six feet? Donald: There's a pedestal! . . . Chase: Okay, Mr. Davenport's gonna be at the sculptor's studio for a few more hours. They're only up to his knees. Bree: How do you know that? Chase: Because he's giving me a photo play-by-play. ( all reacting ) Leo: Okay, there's got to be some way to fix this painting. Chase: I know. We can make a replica. I can pull an image of the painting from my internal hard drive and project it onto a blank canvas. Then we can trace it and paint over it. Leo: That'll never work. We can't paint that fast. ( clears throat loudly ) Adam: Hey, do you mind? We're trying to think over here. Bree: I'' can paint that fast. '''Adam': Good for you. Quit bragging and help us come up with a solution. . . . Chase: All right, here we go. All right, Bree, do your thing. Bree: Done and done. What do you think? Chase: It's perfect. Leo: Can't tell the difference. Adam: Still ugly. Chase: All right, well, we don't have much time. We'll go hang the replica. Adam, you take care of the original. Adam: What? What am I supposed to do with it? Chase: Hide it someplace that Mr. Davenport will never find it. Make it disappear! Adam: Okay, but I'm gonna need a magic wand and a volunteer from the audience. How 'bout you, young lady? Bree: Just go. Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts